Mi heroe Mi Amor
by Legionario Eterno
Summary: Como mikasa se enamoro de eren y la historia que le cuenta a krista, luego eren aparece, ¿terminara como mikasa espera o no?


Mi héroe… Mi amor.

**DISCLAIMER: no me pertenece nada de SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN todos los personajes son propiedad de HAJIME ISAYAMA.**

**Nota del autor: ONESHOT historia corta de porque y cuando mikasa se enamoro de eren, ahora vamos a leer.**

-mikasa ¿Por qué te gusta eren?-

La pregunta de krista cruzo la mente de mikasa y la hizo perderse en recuerdos. Como y cuando se enamoro de eren, ¿como era posible de que ser hermanastros ese amor se convirtiera en algo mas fuerte?

-bueno yo… supongo que… ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?- mikasa se sonrojo y cubrió su rostro con la bufanda.

Krista dio una risita inocente y después se bajo la bufanda –solo es curiosidad, tranquila no le diré a nadie-

-b-bueno, supongo que puedo contarte-

Krista se sentó frente a mikasa como un cachorrito y su mirada estaba tan fija en mikasa como esperando un cuento de hadas.

-todo comenzó cuando…-

**_Nota: Comienza a narrar mikasa_**

Todo comenzó cuando eren me rescato, al final del día yo no tenia familia, estaba sola en este mundo tan cruel. El señor grisha me ofreció ir a vivir con el, la verdad me dio igual, pero fueron las palabras de eren que me dieron una bocanada de esperanza.

Eren me cubrió con su bufanda, no fue la mas cortes de las maneras pero así es su forma de ser –ten, ¿esta caliente no?-

-s-si- le respondí algo tímida

Luego eren me tomo de la manga de mi camisa, casi podía sentir el rose de su piel, tan cálida y tan suave –vamos a casa, mikasa-

Casa… si en ese instante eren se volvió en mi héroe, mi salvador, la persona que me dio una vida nueva y desde ese instante jure que haría lo que fuera para protegerlo.

**_Breve interrupción de krista._**

-awwww que romanticoooo- krista se derretía y tenia lacara roja por el relato que mikasa le contaba.

-b-bueno si es algo romántico si lo vez desde ese punto- contesto mikasa algo apenada.

-pero aun no entiendo como es que te enamoraste de el- krista puso su dedo en la boca y giro su cabeza un poco a la derecha.

-si me dejas de lo explicare-

-ok sigue porfavor-

**_Otra vez narra mikasa_**

¿Cuando me enamore de eren? Bueno, fue en un día cuando volvía de recoger leña para nuestra madre. Estaba caminando por una calle y mire una tienda con unos vestidos hermosos, la cara se me ilumino y deseaba con ansias ese vestido.

Pero en ese instante aparecieron esos brutos, esos estúpidos bravucones, solo para mofarse de mí, de que era la niña más fea y que ese vestido no me quedaría, que en realidad ninguna cosa me haría ver linda.

Me sentí mal, me fui hecha un mar de lagrimas, esas palabras me dolieron y no quería ver a nadie, corrí hasta un callejón y me quede sentada llorando… ahí fue cuando apareció el.

-ñe mikasa que te pasa-

En sollozos lo mire y trate de contestarle -e-eren-

-¿alguien te hizo algo… te lastimaron?- muy preocupado eren tomo mi mano y me miro buscando signos de agresión, pero la agresión fue directo a mi corazón.

-e-eren… ¿tu crees, que soy fea?-

-¿ugh? Porque preguntas eso mikasa-

Lo mire y me seque mis lagrimas –unos chicos me dijeron que era una niña fea, y que nunca seria una niña linda- me dolía, me dolían sus palabras pues solo recordaba a mi madre decirme lo linda que yo era, y oír lo contrario me consternaba.

-¡pues que idiotas!- bufo eren enojado

-¿eh?-

Eren acaricio mi rostro y me seco las lagrimas –mikasa tu eres linda, eres la niña mas linda de shinganshina… ¡no de toda la muralla maría!

-¿e-enserió?- lo mire con una leve sonrisa.

-¡así es! No escuches a esos idiotas, ahora vamos a casa, a mama no le gustara ver que estas llorando-

Y eren tomo mi mano, no de la manga sino mi mano, fuimos a casa, me sentía a salvo con el y sus palabras fueron una semilla, fueron una semilla de amor que creció en mi ser.

A la mañana siguiente eren regreso con moretones y raspones, mama no estaba así que lo atendí, no sabia el motivo de porque estaba golpeado.

-¿Qué te sucedió?-

-encontré a los idiotas que te molestaron ayer- respondió mientras limpiaba sus codos.

-¿a si?... pero ¿Qué has hecho?- pregunte angustiada

Eren sonrió maliciosamente y confiado me miro –les reclame por haberte molestado y les dije que ellos eran los horribles, porque eran hijos de una cabra jajaja, ouch-

Me sorprendió mucho lo que me dijo, fue y me defendió, busco a esos chicos para reclamarles…. Eso fue un acto que me hizo confirmar lo que sentía por el, en ese momento era amor.

-gracias-

-¿ugh?-

-eren gracias por eso… y te juro que no dejare que nadie mas te lastime- tome su manos y le sonreí mientras mi corazón palpitaba de la emoción.

-si claro, claro, ahora tengo que lavarme la cara y no quiero que le digas a mama que me pelee- eren se marcho haciéndose el fuerte, no lo moleste mas pero al verlo sabia que eren era el chico de mi vida.

Desde ese día eh cuidado de eren, y aunque el diga que soy un fastidio nunca me apartare de el.

**_Termina de narrar mikasa_**

-y por eso es que me gusta eren… además tiene unos ojos lindos- mikasa se sonrojo al terminar el relato.

Krista dio un salto de la emoción y abrazo a mikasa -mikasa eso fue tan romántico, jamás pensé que eren fuese un chico tan sentimental-

-bueno no es para tanto, seguro ya lo olvido pero yo nunca lo olvidare- mikasa trato de librarse del amigable abrazo de su amiga.

-es una lastima que eren no se de cuenta de tus sentimientos, a veces se porta como un idiota… sin ofender jiji- krista sonrió un poco a su amiga quien solo soltó una risa modesta.

-si, es una lastima, desafortunadamente no tengo el valor suficiente para confesarle mis sentimientos- mikasa solo acaricio su bufanda con un poco de melancolía

Krista se puso en pie y abrazo a mikasa –no te sientas así supongo que se dará cuenta y cuando pase serás la chica mas feliz, ahora tengo que irme adiós mikasa- krista salió de la barraca en donde estaban.

Mikasa solo se recostó en su cama y suspiro, solo pensaba en el chico titán y de lo mucho que le gustaría ser su novia, pero la ironía estaba en… tenia el coraje como para enfrentar titanes, mas no para confesar su amor.

-enserió no puedo creer que aun recuerdes eso, mikasa- la voz de eren sonó e hizo reaccionar a mikasa quien se levanto del susto.

-¡eren!-

Eren entro con las manos en su cabeza y luego se sentó junto a mikasa, le miro como esperando una respuesta, mikasa por otro lado estaba helada, muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

-n-no se de que hablas- negó la peli negra y arrojo la mirada.

Eren solo sonrió y rasco su cabeza -yo creo que si lo sabes mikasa- eren hizo contacto visual con mikasa -¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-

-"supongo que no sirve de nada mentir… vamos mikasa es ahora o nunca"… porque yo… no me atreví- respondió con la voz algo nerviosa mikasa.

Eren entonces se acerco a la chica y puso su mano en la cara de mikasa, acaricio su rostro, luego con su pulgar recorrió suavemente sus labios, después eren puso su frente con la de mikasa y le susurro -¿recuerdas que te dije que eras la chica mas linda de la muralla maría?-

El corazón de mikasa latía rápidamente pero después respondió –s-si, ¿que con eso?-

Al finalizar la frase eren le beso, puso suavemente sus labios con los de mikasa, tan gentilmente que fue como una caricia, después ambas bocas se fusionaron y el beso de ternura poco a poco se lleno de pasión, acariciándose entre ellos y suavemente mordiéndose los labios finalmente eren se separo de ella.

-…que ahora veo que me equivoque…no eres la mas hermosa de la muralla maría- susurro eren mientras sus ojos verdes hacían contacto con los de mikasa.

-¿a no? P-pero…- balbuceo mikasa algo confundida

-ssshhh- le reprocho eren –me equivoque, eres la mas hermosa de la humanidad-

El corazón de mikasa se lleno de alegría, tanto que unas lagrimas de felicidad cayeron por sus mejías.

Mikasa entonces abrazo a eren fuertemente, eren le respondió y la estrujo fuertemente como si no la quisiera dejar ir.

-eren- interrumpió mikasa

-¿que sucede?-

-te amo eren- mikasa respondió casi como si se quitara un peso de encima al decirlo.

Eren le miro de nuevo y le respondió con una sonrisa -y yo a ti mikasa… gracias por todo tu apoyo y por soportarme- el chico seco las pequeñas lagrimas de el rostro de mikasa.

-eren, te protegeré y te seguiré a donde sea que vayas-

Esta vez mikasa fue quien inicio el beso, y eren correspondió, un beso esperado por mucho tiempo, era como un sueño hecho realidad y mikasa sintió como si ese momento fuese a durar una eternidad.

-mikasa-

La chica lo miro con dulzura –dime eren-

-te amo- y con una sonrisa se dieron un abrazo, eren se levanto de la cama y le ofreció su mano a mikasa, ambos se tomaron las manos y caminaron juntos fuera del cuarto.

**_Mi héroe… Mi amor._**

**_Fin_**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: BUENO UN FIC UN POCO MAS SUAVE, YA HABÍA HECHO DOS LEMONS DE EREN X MIKASA, PERO ME APETECIÓ ALGO MAS SENTIMENTAL. COMO SEA GRACIAS POR TU TIEMPO Y POR LEER.**

**CRÍTICAS CON PROPÓSITOS CONSTRUCTIVOS SON BIEN RECIBIDAS. GRACIAS Y NOS LEEMOS LUEGO.**


End file.
